1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for an electronic device, more particularly to a locking structure disposed between a housing body of a housing of an electronic device and a bottom cover of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer generally has a plurality of accommodation slots that open downwardly and that are provided in a housing body of a housing thereof, and a plurality of covers that correspondingly and respectively cover the accommodation slots. The accommodation slots are disposed for receiving electronic components, such as hard disks (HDDs), memory modules, etc. The covers are fastened removably to the housing body to close respective openings of the accommodation slots.
In a housing 1 of a notebook computer shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a housing body 11 of the housing 1 is provided with an accommodation slot 111 with a downward opening, a plurality of engaging slots 112 disposed at a periphery of the accommodation slot 111, and two screw holes 113 disposed at one side of the accommodation slot 111. A cover 12 has an inner surface provided with a plurality of engaging hooks 121 that correspond in position to the engaging slots 112, respectively, and two through holes 122 that correspond in position to the screw holes 113, respectively. When it is desired to assemble the cover 12 to the housing body 11, an operator needs to bring the engaging hooks 121 of the cover 12 into engagement with the engaging slots 112 of the housing body 11, respectively. Subsequently, screws 13 are passed through the through holes 122 and are driven into the respective screw holes 113 using a tool (such as a screwdriver) to thereby accomplish assembly of the cover 12. In addition, when it is desired to detach the cover 12 from the housing body 11, the screws 13 are loosened so as to be disengaged from the respective screw holes 113, and the engaging hooks 121 are subsequently detached from the respective engaging slots 112 to permit removal of the cover 12 from the housing body 11.
Since the accommodation slot 111 of the housing body 11 and the cover 12 are designed to be several in number, such a method of fastening using the screws 13 will not only cause inconvenience in assembly or disassembly, there is also an increase in assembly and disassembly time. Therefore, to devise a screwless locking structure that facilitates assembly and disassembly is the subject of improvement of the present invention.